peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Spencer
The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion is an alternative rock trio from U.S.A., formed in 1991 and based in New York City, New York. The band consists of Judah Bauer on guitar, backing vocals, harmonica and occasional lead vocals, Russell Simins on drums and Jon Spencer on vocals, guitar and theremin. Their musical style is largely rooted in rock and roll although it draws influences from punk, blues, garage, rockabilly, soul, noise rock, rhythm and blues and hip hop. They have released nine official studio albums, collaborative records with Dub Narcotic Sound System and R.L. Burnside as well as numerous live, singles, out-take albums, compilations, remix albums and, in 2010, a series of expanded reissues. Originally from Hanover, New Hampshire, Jon Spencer (born 1965) attended Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island where he was part of the noise rock band Shithaus, with Tod Ashley (Cop Shoot Cop, Firewater) before moving to Washington, D.C. where he fronted band Pussy Galore who would quickly relocate to New York. Spencer played and recorded with Gibson Bros., Boss Hog and The Honeymoon Killers prior to the formation of the Blues Explosion. Links to Peel As a fan of Pussy Galore and Boss Hog, which were Jon Spencer's main previous outfits, Peel took an interest in the musical career of the guitarist, inviting his Blues Explosion band for a session in 1993. The DJ played tracks by the trio through the 90's, attracted especially by their early high-energy garage rock sound, but seemed to lose interest in them after the turn of the century. Festive Fifty Entries * 1996 Festive Fifty: 2Kindsa Love #22 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1993-09-09. Broadcast: 09 October 1993. Repeated: 15 April 1994 *Bellbottom / Blues Explosion Man / In The Red / Orange Other Shows Played ;1992 *23 May 1992: Shirt Jac (7" - Shirt Jac / Latch-On) In The Red *23 May 1992: I.E.V. (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *29 May 1992: Exploder (album - The Jon Spence Blues Explosion) Hut *07 June 1992 (BFBS): Rachel (LP - S/T) (Hut Recordings) *13 June 1992: White Tail (album -Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *26 June 1992: History Of Sex (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *03 July 1992: Eliza Jane (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *04 July 1992: Changed (album - Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *10 July 1992: Lovin' Up A Storm (album - Crypt-Style!) CRYPT *18 July 1992: Biological (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut *19 July 1992 (BFBS): Lovin' Up A Storm (LP - Crypt Style) Crypt *20 December 1992 (BFBS): Bent (7" - Jukebox Series 2) In The Red ;1994 *18 February 1994: Afro (7") Matador *26 February 1994 (BFBS): Afro (7") Matador *25 June 1994 (BFBS): Train #1 (7" - Train #3 / Train #1) In The Red *19 November 1994: Cowboy (LP - Orange) Matador *26 November 1994: Sweat (album - Orange) Matador *26 November 1994 (BFBS): 'Cowboy (LP-Orange)' (Crypt) *03 December 1994 (BFBS): 'Sweat (LP-Orange)' (Crypt) *17 December 1994 (BFBS): Dissect (album - Orange) Crypt ;1996 * 15 September 1996: ‘Chicken Dog (CD - Now I Got Worry )’ Mute *21 September 1996: ‘2Kindsa Love (LP – Now I Got Worry )’ Mute *21 September 1996 (BFBS): 'Chicken Dog (CD-Now I Got Worry)' (Mute) *10 October 1996 (BFBS): 'Love All Of Me (CD-Now I Got Worry)' (Mute) *17 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Chicken Dog (LP - Now I Got Worry) Matador *November 1996 (FSK): Chicken Dog (CD - Now I Got Worry) Mute *30 November 1996: Down Low (7" – Get With It)) In The Red *28 December 1996: 2Kindsa Love (album - Now I Got Worry) Mute FF #22 ;1999 *02 March 1999: New Year (Destroyer) (split 7" with Barry Adamson) Slut Smalls *September 1999 (FSK): Not Yet (CD - Acme-Plus) Mute *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins):Confused (CD - Acme-Plus) Mute *28 October 1999 (Radio Eins): Not Yet (CD - Acme-Plus) Mute See Also *Folk Implosion External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists